The present invention relates generally to gardening tools for cutting weeds, grass and other plant growth. More particularly, it is concerned with gardening tools having a cutter head and a handle secured thereto, preferably with a long shaft similar to those used for golf clubs so that it can be used from a standing position.
Prior art gardening tools of this type that are known include U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,254 to Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,322 to Edell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,577 to Withington, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,346 to Kilborn. All such gardening tools include a cutting head comprising a cutting blade element. The cutting blade elements of the known gardening tools typically are of single blade construction and have a fixed configuration and length that cannot be adjusted for different plant growth conditions. Therefore, the prior art gardening tools may be inappropriate for use in certain applications. In other applications, use of such prior art gardening tools may be dangerous to the user or be highly inefficient. U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,081 to Haas provides pivotal movement of a single blade relative to the handle but no adjustment to accommodate the area of growth contacted by the blade.